In Dire Need of Repairs
by hrhowling
Summary: In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a world of pain and fear is concealed behind the masks of the animatronics. The kids are borderline crazy, the Foxes are left in agony, a war rages between old and new, and their protectors are caught in the crossfire. It seems hope is lost. (drabblefic series, OCs involved(?), not set in chronological order, rated T for gore and occasional swearing)
1. In Dire Need of Repairs

**Here we are! The first instalment of my FNaF _2_ series!**

**I'm writing up an explanation of my FNaF universe which will be posted in the next chapter in order to clear up anything I may miss throughout these stories.**

**Right now, I'll give you a quick piece of background info: In order to rake in a little more money, it was decided that the animatronics would also provide some sort of education for the kids; the chosen subject being languages. The four main animatronics were made bilingual; Toy Freddy (Freddie) speaks German, Toy Chica (Chichi) speaks Spanish, Toy Bonnie (BonBon) speaks French, and Mangle (Mags) speaks Portuguese. The Puppet (Marion) is being taught these languages by the others.**

**Oh, and the gender dispute for Mangle had left me somewhat indecisive as to what to refer to him, therefore I chose to make him bigender. He prefers male pronouns, but can switch to a feminine personality at times. Happy? Good! Lets' get on with this!**

* * *

Mangle stared down in annoyance at BB. The red-and-blue balloon vendor had called him into the Games Room because he'd had 'something important' to tell him. Turned out that that 'something' had been little more than a stream of high-pitched nonsense that Mangle had quickly shut out. The only reason he hadn't left yet was because the humanoid animatronic was very, _very_ temperamental, and could go ballistic at the slightest provocation. It was okay when the little bugger was in the office because that meant the way was paved for the other animatronics to enter the room, particularly Foxy. But if it happened near a fellow mascot… Mangle shuddered at the memory of the first and last time it had happened. The old Chica and Bonnie had been the victims, and BonBon and Mangle had been witnesses. The decommissioned Chica had been left with her arms locked in a 'T' position, and Bonnie had been forced to watch the upper half of his face get smashed to pieces.

"Mangle! Hey! Mangle!"

Mangle rolled his eyes in irritation. "What is it, Balloon Brain?"

The (somewhat) crazy vendor looked up at Mangle with a rare expression of seriousness on his face. "A little quiet… don'tcha think?"

Mangle tilted his head (or heads if you prefer) in confusion. Quiet? Of course it was quiet! It was closing hours, the only human in the building was the security guard, and he was generally near silent save for the odd scream when an animatronic (usually the old Foxy) got in. Other than him, the only sounds came from Chichi's pet squirrel who was nested in one of the outer air vents, the quiet footfalls of the animatronics and the music… box…

Mangle's eyes widened. He couldn't hear the music box..!

"Puppet!"

Dropping down from the ceiling, Mangle raced down the hallway, bee-lining for the office. Behind him, BB muttered nervously, remaining where he was stood.

In the office, a truly horrifying sight befell Mangle's golden eyes.

The night guard's body lay in pieces around the office desk. Blood splattered the floor and walls (Mangle swore there was some on the ceiling", and stained the blue fur of a Toy Bonnie plush. The air was tainted with the metallic scent of blood and death, and in the middle of the massacre lay a small, bloodied black figure, curled up, rocking back and forth and muttering, sobs escaping its shoulders.

"M'sorry, m'sorry… so, so sorry…"

"Marion?" Mangle bentured, scared that his surrogate cub was still possessed by the bloody madness that took over whenever the tinkling of the music box came to an end.

The ghostly face of the marionette snapped up to meet Mangle's eyes. Oily black tears accompanied the purple stripes underneath his eyes, and the black smile that normally masked his face was downturned with sorrow and fear.

"M-m'sorry," he whimpered, his black-cloth-clad arms shaking with violent tremors. "Th-the m-music s-stopped a-and I… I just felt so scared and… and _angry_ all of a s-sudden!" The small, child-sized animatronic collapsed into another bawling fit.

The feminine, motherly part of Mangle immediately surfaced, and the mutilated animatronic rushed forward and scooped up the traumatised puppet into his twisted arms. Being bigender had its advantages when it came to comforting kids.

"There, there, sweetie," he soothed, his voice taking on a feminine lilt. "It's okay, little cub. He can't hurt you now."

"I-I don't want it to happen again!" Marion, wailed, his lanky arms wrapping around Mangle's exposed endoskeleton chest, the soft, snowy white fur being long gone. "I-I don't want to end up h-hurting you!"

Mangle let the child cry into him, but continued to rock him back and forth and whisper to him softly. Eventually, Marion's sobs ceased, replaced by soft sniffles and the occasional hiccup.

"Better?" Mangle asked, nuzzling the puppet with both his heads.

"A – _hic! – _little…"

"Come on, let's go find Chichi," the white fox suggested. "We can make some pizza in the kitchens. Your favourite?"

Marion just nodded, and mangle carried him out down the hallway in search of the yellow toy animatronic. They passed the old Foxy, who decided to strike up a rare conversation. It turned out the decommissioned pirate still had a soft spot for kids, but his relationship with the newer animatronics was still a shaky one, and the older models still despised him to the point of abusing him. It showed too, what with his ripped red fur, dented muzzle and bent hook. His eyes – which were normally devoid of any true emotion – now shone with a rare concern.

"I'm guessing the idiot forgot to wind up the music box," he muttered, voice lacking the now redundant pirate accent.

"Yes," Mangle said bitterly, his dislike for Foxy stemming from the Bite of '87.

"Anything… salvageable?"

Marion suddenly whimpered and buried his head further into Mangle's chest, and the fox growled softly. "Why'd you want to know?"

"I'm starving. I'd ask for pizza, but after living on… well… you know… for so long, processed food like that makes me hurl. I don't think I can kick the habit any more after over twenty years."

Resentfully, Mangle nodded. "I didn't get a proper look, but by all means, check."

"Okay. I'll clean it all up for you too. You've got your hands full already." The red fox glanced down at the puppet, who still had his face buried into Mangle's chest. "Quick question: why doesn't that endoskeleton who hangs around wind the box up?"

"The only way to wind it up is using the tablet, and only the night guards can use them." Mangle said, muttering something about 'stupid robot fingers' under his breath.

"Right; no manual controls."

"Yeah. You gonna..?" The white fox jerked his head in the direction of the office.

"Yeah. Don't want 'the old gang' getting in on it first." With that said, Foxy briskly made his way down the hallway, joints creaking with each step. Mangle continued his way to the kitchens with Marion.

Chichi was already in there, pottering around with ingredients in hand, and singing quietly in Spanish. By the time Mangle walked in, Puppet had calmed down and was no longer crying.

"Olá, Chichi," Mangle greeted in Portuguese.

"Hola, Mags!" Chichi chirped, calling Mangle by his female nickname. "Hola, Marioneta. What can I do for you, mis amigos?"

"Hehe, seems you're doing it already," Mangle chuckled. "Some of Puppet's favourite if you don't mind." Walking in, he placed Marion on the kitchen counter. The white-faced puppet let his legs dangle from the worktop as he looked up at Chichi tiredly.

"Oh!" the chicken exclaimed, noticing the blood covering the puppet. "Are you okay, cariño?"

"Caja de música stopped," Marion stated sadly.

"You poor thing! Tell you what; you and I can make some pizza, and then Mama Mangle can get you all cleaned up for the morning. How's that sound?"

At the sound of Chichi's cheerful tone, Marion perked up a little. "Sounds great."

With the mood now a lot lighter, Mangle decided to hang from the ceiling to watch Marion and Chichi, the position he'd assumed being a lot more comfortable than standing up. Since he'd been literally mangled by the kids, he couldn't stay in certain positions for too long before it hurt. Even walking caused small stabs of pain every now and then. He was just thankful he went into a sort of shutdown state during opening hours.

Just as Marion and Chichi finished making the pizza dough, BonBon and Freddie walked in.

"We couldn't hear the music box," BonBon said, voice full of worry. "When we checked the office, Foxy was in there. He told us what happened. Is Marion okay?"

"He's fine," Mangle explained. "Just a little shaken up, is all."

BonBon sighed with relief, and made hiw way to Chichi and Marion. Gently, he scooped the puppet in his blue arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Bonsoir, petit fantoche," he crooned in flawless French. "Ça va?"

"Comme ci comme ça," Marion replied. His accent was a little off, but he was certainly improving. "Just tired."

"You want some pizza? There's carrots in the fridge," Chichi offered.

"Oui, merci," BonBon said, putting Marion back down on the worktop.

All the while, Freddie and Mangle had been silently watching the exchanged. The latter remembered that he had something to talk about with the leader of the band.

"Freddie?" Mangle enquired. "Can we… talk? In private?"

The animatronic bear nodded. "Of course."

When the two mascots were out of the kitchen and in Kids' Cove, Mangle cut the silence.

"I hope you don't mind if I stay here on the ceiling," he said. "It's the only comfortable position right now."

"Keine problem, mein Freunde," Freddie said. "I suppose you want to talk about Marion, right?"

Mangle sighed. "I'm worried about him, Freddie," he stated sadly.

"I know you are Mangle. We all are. This is… what? The third time this has happened?"

The white fox nodded. "I just don't understand why it happens. Whenever a guard neglects to wind up the music box, it's as if he's possessed. It scares me, Freddie. What if he doesn't come around, next time? I don't… I don't want to… to…"

"I know, Mangle. We're all worried, and those constant visions of his just make it worse."

"That… that's not the only thing, though. The night guards. Are… are we really doing the right thing in following our predecessors' footsteps? We may have a good reason for doing it, but that doesn't redeem us for the fact that we're _killing people_."

"Do you really want to risk it though?" Freddie quizzed. "Andy one of those guards could be the one Marion is having nightmares about. These visions shouldn't be ignored."

"I know that, but… I can't help but wonder how many families we've hurt; the wives we've left widowed and the kids we've left fatherless. Fifty guards have been employed here since we opened just over a year ago; most of them have died one way or another, three to Marion. At least one of 'em has had to have had a family… right?"

"… It's for the best."

"I… Okay…"

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"It's too much for one night. It's five o'clock. Eddie and I will put Marion back to bed when he's ready."

Freddie nodded. "I'll go check that the old animatronics are in line. You head back to the kitchen."

With the conversation evidently over, the two animatronics went their separate ways. Mangle checked the prize room to see if Eddie was there. The bare endoskeleton had quickly been abandoned partway through development, and had been left as a reserve for spare parts, but he'd somehow gained the same sentience as the rest of the animatronics. No one knew what he was meant to be, not even himself, and he hadn't even had a name until Marion had given him one. Since then the puppet and the reserve had developed a sort of father/son relationship. Eddie kept to himself mostly, but whenever Marion left his box and disappeared on his way to the office, Eddie went near insane with worry.

Said endoskeleton wasn't in the Prize Corner, so Mangle headed for the office. In the bloodied room, he found Foxy trying to pull a shiny, blue-eyed endoskeleton out of the left air vent. Yes, Eddie was sentient like the others but he still glitched a lot.

"Okay, mate, on the count of three, use your legs to push yourself out. I'll pull you!" Foxy said, bracing his rusty legs.

"My legs are locked too, you know!" Eddie grumbled. "I can barely wiggle my damned toes!"

"Well… use your toes then! One… Two… Three!" Foxy pulled, his battered arms creaking, and Eddie grunted as he slid slowly out of the vent. Mangle watched with amusement. Men…

"You two done?" he asked from the ceiling, feminine side winning out.

"You could have helped," Eddie complained, getting up now his limbs were finally moving again.

"Hey, I'm the one who scrambled to get to Marion."

Eddie surveyed the carnage of the office his eyes sad and leaf-shaped ears drooping. "This is worse than last time," he said.

"And this is _after _I ate," Foxy cut in. "Poor kid seems to be getting worse each time."

Mangle winced. Not wanting to talk with the old fox any more, he clamped his jaws over Eddie's shoulder and dragged the endoskeleton to the kitchen. In the room of gleaming worktops, ovens and refrigerators, BonBon, Chichi, Marion and BB were happily chewing on fresh-baked pizza. Eddie immediately hugged Marion, glad he was okay.

When the puppet was full, Mangle and Eddie took him to the restrooms to wash off all the blood on his body. Then they brought him back to the Prize Corner and put him back in his box. A few soft lullabies later, he was fast asleep and clutching a plush toy version of Mangle in his glory days to his chest.

The two older animatronics then left, and stood in the hallway, Mangle having left his usual perch on the ceiling. Facing each other, they said nothing for a while.

Then Eddie took hold of Mangle's separate heads and placed them together so that they were one, as they were meant to be. It didn't hurt the white fox. In fact it was oddly comforting.

"What if they found out?" Eddie asked, placing his forehead against Mangle's. "What if we showed them who we really are?"

"Humans fear the unknown," Mangle replied. "Now isn't the time to be revealing our sentience. Wait a while; the right time will come eventually."

They said no more; simply hugged the way family does, and parted ways. Eddie to the parts and service room, Mangle to Kids' Cove. It hurt when the two fox's heads were separated once again, but then again it always did. He was always in pain, and longed for the day when someone realised and had the heart to fix him. To fix all the tortured souls in this hellhole of a wonderland…

* * *

**I'm considering shipping Mangle and Eddie. If you have any reason as to why this couple should not be shipped, speak now or forever hold your peace!**


	2. Theoretical Timeline Headcannon Thingy!

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. Christmas and stuff happened, you know.**

**Okay I promised you guys I'd give you all a run-down on what has happened in my FNaF universe, and here it is!**

**But with all the theories and hidden stories running around, I've been giving myself a headache trying to fit everything in, and the announcement of a third game and a diner doesn't help either! Gaaagh!**

**Okay, here's what's happened in my universe. It's kinda AU, but it makes sense at least.**

* * *

Fredbear's Family Diner opened in 1973, with its mascot being Freddy. There was a second Freddy costume; a 'golden' one; which was only used for special occasions. There was also a second actual mascot; the Puppet; which was introduced in around 1976. Not long after, a child was killed near the establishment, and the diner had to close. It was later bought by a family-run company, reopened in 1979 with a new name, and new animatronics were added. Golden Freddy and the Puppet were put away into storage because there was no need for the costume, and the Puppet was starting to act strangely, often breaking down into fits of tears at the sight of security guards and even attacking them.

In early 1987, a second restaurant was opened with new redesigns of the animatronics, but after the deaths of the manager and his family, followed by the Bite of '87, caused the family company to go bankrupt, resulting in the closing of the newer, more expensive establishment. The 'Toy' animatronics were originally going to be scrapped, but then saved for a possible future reopening of the newer establishment.

After that, the manager (the old manager's brother) abducted a child and used its soul to possess Foxy. When he realised that he'd probably get caught for it, he hired someone else to kidnap the kids and perform the possession rituals with the rest of the animatronics. After that, the man who was hired to kill the kids was captured and put on death row for multiple cases of murder including those he'd been hired to commit.

In 2005, the pizzeria was closed due to sanitation issues, but was reopened in 2012 with the Toy animatronics taking the place of the originals because it worked better than the attempted retrofits of the older animatronics. The Puppet was also put back into commission after some reprogramming work was done on him. After finding 'other methods', the manager also performed possession rituals on the newer animatronics and an endoskeleton who had been abandoned due to budget cuts.

* * *

**And I think that brings us up to speed on the happenings of the pizzeria. Now to wait for the third game to come out, dump a load of new theories onto us and then drive me insane trying to fix my timeline to fit said theories into my timeline! ****Wonderful!**


	3. Take it Out On Them

**Hey guys! This story is part of a set of three that I like to call 'Broken Bonnie.' It could also be called 'Bunny Brothers' but that sounds rather ridiculous.**

**Here's how I think Bonnie lost his face.**

* * *

He was angry and in pain. How dare they?! How dare they do this to him?! How dare they replace him with some prissy, French-talking piece of plastic?! How dare that little brat tear off and destroy his beautiful face?! How about he tore _his_ face off, see how _he _liked it?!

He'd been able to put up with being replaced. It meant he could get away from all those annoying brats whose' squeals hurt his ears. But the loss of his face had been the final straw.

He'd just been hanging around Parts and Service, tunelessly strumming his guitar when an obnoxious giggle had sounded in his ear. Turning, he'd seen one of the new animatronics; the one with the dumb balloons.

"Bugger off, Balloon Brat," he'd snarled, roughly shoving the smaller animatronic away. It had only chattered incomprehensibly, then made its way to the door. He'd '_humphed_' in annoyance and then returned to his guitar.

No sooner had he strummed the first chord than had everything gone dark, and he'd felt something gripping the sides of his head.

The Balloon Boy was trying to rip his head off!

With a roar, he'd begun thrashing around to get the little pest off of him. His angered screeches had been temporarily answered when the Ugly Duckling had grabbed the balloon vendor.

"You little piece of-! _Skkrraaarck_!"

He'd heard a metallic thud as the little brat was dropped on the floor. Then the grip had returned to his head; full force. He'd tried to get the pest off, but with every second the pressure on his face had increased. He'd heard metal buckling, and through the cacophony, he'd heard the voices of the White Fox and the Plastic Upstart, yelling for the Balloon Brat to stop.

Then, with an agonizing _'SKREEEEE!'_, his face had parted his head, bringing about pure agony he could barely contain. His vision had returned, hazy, but enough that he'd been able to watch, paralysed, as the brat had smashed his face to pieces.

Now here he was, slumped against the wall, his arms sparking and his head hurting. His internal clock told him that it was very, _very_ late into the night. Good. That meant he could go out now.

Groaning, he forced himself to stand up, and clunked out of the Parts and Service room. Cameras and lights blinked in his blinked in his direction, but he ignored them. It was the man controlling them who he wanted.

As he neared the room, he abandoned all caution and began running. It jostled his joints and hurt, but it didn't matter. It only fuelled his anger.

Anger he needed to take out on someone.

Bursting in, he went straight for the man, disregarding the stupid mask the idiot wore. He'd be an example. An example of how he'd take out his anger and get revenge on the dumb fucks who built the little bastard who'd taken his face.

He was angry. And he'd _take it out on them…_


	4. Frère Jaques

**Okay, I've decided that the little 'Broken Bonnie' set shan't be posted one after the other because it'll probably mess up everyone's sense of time. I've not finished the third instalment anyway, so I'll probably put it somewhere in the end of this collection before I move onto a longer fanfic.**

**So without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

Bonnie couldn't believe his luck.

He'd gotten into the office and the guard – a chubby young woman in her early twenties – had neglected to put her mask on. She just sat there and stared at him with a strange, unreadable expression. She was as good as dead!

At least, it seemed that way. Then she revealed the claw hammer.

_THUNK!_

_"__SKREEEE!"_

The guard had just swung the hammer at Bonnie's exposed endoskeleton face, the tool having smashed the blinking red dots of his eyes to smithereens. Bonnie shrieked in pain, his broken voice box straining with the effort. An oily, blackish-red substance leaked from the vicious malady.

But the guard wasn't done. Eyes gleaming with defiance, she swung again, getting Bonnie in the left arm.

_Thunk!_

_"__SKREEE!"_

More of the oily substance spewed from the joint of his shoulder, where the sharp prongs of the handheld DIY tool has struck. Bonnie found he could no longer move the arm attached to the injured shoulder.

The hammer was removed, but before the guard could attempt another swing at him, Bonnie fled the office and ran down the hallway.

The night guard spent the rest of the night waiting for animatronics she soon realised weren't coming. The next night, attacks would be almost non-existent, and it would stay that way until she quit and got a new job with a much better salary the next week. For that time, the most she would have to worry about would be winding up the music box (which had an unusual amount of activity around it, mainly from Mangle and some freaky endoskeleton) and strange shadows she would presume were hallucinations caused by lack of sleep.

* * *

Bonnie stumbled blindly down the hallway, the blood-like oil still dripping from his maladies. Pained, rattling groans made their way from his voice box, echoing down the night-filled corridor. For the first time since… he couldn't remember… he was scared. He jumped at every sound his sensitive ears picked up, and his wounds hurt so badly. He… he wanted someone to help and comfort him… someone who didn't belong in his life any more… someone who's life he'd been taken away from a long time ago…

The decommissioned rabbit froze when he heard metallic footsteps coming towards him.

"What the fuck's up with you?"

It was Foxy. The former pirate had just been on his way to try and get a shot at the guard, but upon seeing the distressed bunny, a sadistic shadow came at him, and The Shadow wanted to poke some fun at the rabbit to see if it could hurt him some more.

Bonnie tried to convey what had happened through groans and hand gestures, but it was difficult to do that when you were blind and could only move one arm.

When he got the message, Foxy grinned. A sick, black-eyed, sharp-toothed grin. He started to cackle.

"Pfft! Hahah! The night guard did that to you?!" he roared. "And she's still alive?! Hahaha! I need to thank her!"

Bonnie growled, despite his pain. He may be injured, he could still kick that mangy fox's ass to kingdom come! To demonstrate this, he reached out to grab the pirate prat's scrawny neck-.

-And made contact with only empty air.

Moaning in confusion, he turned his head to locate the fox.

The next thing he knew, paralyzing agony seared up from his shoulder, and the sounds of metal and cables breaking met his ears. Bonnie screeched out in pain, lashing out wildly. A dark, husky laugh echoed in his ears before something hard and metal smacked into the shattered remains of his face.

"Have fun trying to put that back in, fuckface!" Foxy jeered, his black eyes smoking with anger, hate and contempt. "Taste of your own fucking medicine, why not?!"

If Bonnie's eyes could still produce tears, he would have cried.

_I want my mommy!_

* * *

For weeks, Bonnie lay slumped in Parts and Service, doing absolutely nothing. Chica and Freddy had tried to get him to move about again, but gave up after the guard who'd hurt him quit. If revenge wouldn't get him up on his feet, nothing would.

Bonnie was an empty shell of what he once was. Hiding behind a horrific mask of indifference, he did nothing to prevent the abandonment of the others; if the rabbit wanted to be a burden then so be it, however he was one they wouldn't carry.

Foxy only ever glanced at him every now and then, but once, he did promise to save him the guard's kidneys. Surprisingly, he remained true to his word, but the bloody organs were left untouched, and simply rotted until Chica had them herself.

He only left is seclusion when a particularly hated voice reached his ears one night.

"Are you… okay?"

Bonnie twitched. It was the Blue Upstart.

"_Piss off,_" he growled, the words coming out as a garbled snarl.

"Je m'appelle BonBon," was all the Upstart said.

"_Like I care_."

"Je voudrais…" The rabbit sighed. "I want to help."

"_I don't need your help, you little blue bitch!_" Bonnie roared, forcing himself to his feet. "_Just leave me alone! You've destroyed my life enough already!_"

The blue rabbit said nothing. He just turned and left.

But he came back the next night. This time he just stayed silent and sat next to Bonnie. If the night guard ever checked that room, he'd be surprised to see BonBon trying to sidle up to the older animatronic. Hadn't the guy on the recordings said the newer ones never went into Parts and Service?

This ritual carried on for several nights; neither saying anything, just waiting.

On the fifth night, BonBon eventually broke the silence between them.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you," he whispered.

Bonnie flinched, but remained silent.

"I want to help you," the Toy animatronic whispered, almost sobbing. "Please. I want to make up for anything I may have done, but I can't do that unless you let me. I'm sick of this war between us. Whatever I did, I'm so sorry. I can't change the past, but perhaps if we work together we can make a better future for the both of us."

Bonnie was silent and still. He may have even passed off as dead, but Toy Bonnie could still see life in the older rabbit. Tentatively, he took hold of Bonnie's right hand, which had been stripped bare of its costume, and started tracing his fingers against the cold metal palm, singing softly.

_"__Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,  
"Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
"Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines  
"Ding ding dong, ding ding dong."_

The lavender rabbit froze. He knew that song! His… someone had sung it to him a long time ago. In a life that was no longer his.

When BonBon started singing the short lullaby again, Bonnie groaned, his distorted voice producing notes to match the blue rabbit's own like some sort of twisted, metallic harmony.

_"__Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,  
"Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
"Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines  
"Ding ding dong, ding ding dong."_

That song was the beginning of a newfound friendship. A new bond. A new brotherhood.


	5. A Golden Encounter

**Happy New Year's Eve, folks!**

**I think we all know who's gonna be in this one ;D**

**Oh, and I've put up a poll considering the shipping of Eddie and Mangle on my profile. Be honest, I want everyone's opinion on the pairing.**

* * *

It wasn't often when Freddy Fazbear's was empty of human life for a consecutive day and night. Normally it was during a national holiday, and those didn't come very frequently.

It was during one of those rare closing days when Marion found himself sat alone in the Prize Corner playing with the various plush toys. Freddie and Chichi were currently scolding BB for stealing one of Mangle's eyes over in Party Room 1, Eddie and Mangle were trying to fix said eye back into the latter's head (and probably fix the rest of him too), and BonBon was… well… somewhere. Probably in the instrument room fiddling with the various guitars in there. One of the staff had forgotten to lock it the day before.

Marion was trying to find some stuff to make a plush version of Eddie, but he couldn't find any grey fabric. He had a big bag of stuffing with him, some sewing tools BonBon had found for him, and even a set of fake blue eyes he'd found in the supply closet which he presumed were for making more Freddy/Freddie toys.

"H-h-he-e-e-l-l-l-o…"

Marion jumped at the sound of the strange, glitchy voice. It sounded like the old Freddy, but a lot more tinny, and it kept stuttering too. He'd heard something similar when BonBon's jaw had been slightly damaged after Freddie had accidently hit the blue rabbit across the face with his microphone. The rabbit's jaw movements had been knocked out of sync with his voice box, causing a vocal malfunction. Thankfully, it had been fixed.

"Wh-who's there?" Marion squeaked, readying his claws in case it was someone who wanted to hurt him. He hated using the sharp appendages that his designers had insanely equipped him with, but sometimes they came in handy. In fact, Mangle had decided to teach him how to use them properly in a fight should the situation arise. Everyone just hoped it would never come to that.

"M-m-y-yyy n-n-a-a-m-me i-i-s-s G-g-go-l-l-die…" the voice replied. Slowly, a yellow figure materialised in front of the puppet, who began to shake with fear.

In front of him, slumped in a sitting position, was a Freddy Fazbear suit. It looked old and worse for wear, but instead of brown, it was a light golden-yellow colour. Its eyes were empty black pits, each with a tiny white pinprick of light in the centre, and the hat and bow tie it wore had a bluish tint to it.

"H-hi," Marion stuttered, still frightened of this yellow apparition in front of him. "I… I'm Marion."

"W-w-wha-a-a-a-t a-ar-e-e y-y-ou d-d-o-o-i-i-ng?" 'Goldie' asked, tilting its head in the direction of the pile of sewing materials that Marion had placed on top of his box.

"I-I'm making a stuffed toy, but I don't have any grey fabric," Marion explained, feeling more at ease with the strange bear.

"O-o-oh. W-w-ould-d-d y-y-ou-?"

"Marion! Hey, bud, what're you doing?"

Marion looked up to see Eddie walking over to him. A quick glance at Goldie told him the bear had disappeared.

"I-I wanted to make a plushie, but there's no grey fabric," Marion said automatically. Hey, he wasn't lying, just leaving out the possible hallucination he'd seen.

"Oh, that's too bad," Eddie lamented. "Tell you what; we'll take what you have got into the kitchen – Chichi's invented some new pizza – and then we can look for some grey fabric. Once we've got that, we can make the toy together."

Marion grinned. "Sure!" He quickly picked up the fake eyes, stuffing and thread and made his way to the kitchen. Eddie grabbed the rest of the materials and followed him. Chichi was in there kneading some freshly made pizza dough, which looked a little different in colour to her usual pizza. When Marion asked about the colour, she said she'd added some chilli powder to the dough in an attempt to add a little extra kick.

"Let's go have a look for some grey fabric, eh, Marion?" Eddie suggested cheerfully. Marion nodded, and both animatronics split up in search for the material. Eddie headed for a supply closet located in Party Room 4, and Marion had a look around the Prize Corner and Kids' Cove. Every now and then, a kid left a coat behind and it was never retrieved. Normally, that kid came back with a new coat, and then the animatronics claimed the lost coat if it was ever needed.

Unfortunately, there were no coats of the right colour.

Sighing, Marion headed back to the kitchen to see if Eddie had had any luck. When he passed his box, he heard the faint laughter of a girl, and hesitated.

"Hello? Um… Goldie?" he asked. "BB? Is this a joke?"

"Ch-ch-chec-k-k th-e-e b-b-o-ox," someone said quietly. It sounded a lot like Goldie. "I-it-t's a-a-a g-g-gif-t-t-t."

Marion shivered. How creepy could this place get? Seemingly against his will, he opened the lid of his box to take a look.

Inside was some silky-looking grey fabric; and a lot at that. Grinning, Marion grabbed it and rushed to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to make that plush toy with Eddie.

Maybe he should make a gold bear toy next?

* * *

**If you've taken a good look at my timeline, you'll see that Marion and Goldie may have at one point worked together in Fredbear's before the place closed down. I was wondering if Marion should remember Goldie, but figured he'd forget him after that reprogramming work that was done on him.**

**Yeah, just a little piece of pointless info.**


	6. In the Schmidt of One's Lamentation

** That title... is a horrible play on words. XD**

**This series has Mike Schmidt's name on it, so basically I owe you all a story with him in it... sort of. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mike Schmidt Jr. wasn't stupid, but ever since his adoptive sister had been murdered five years ago, he'd been doing a number of stupid things lately.

Like now. He was currently walking aimlessly down the street in nothing but a pair of thin trousers, a t-shirt and raggedy trainers in the still-falling snow. It was freezing, but he didn't feel it. His clothes were soaked to his skin, and his unkempt, mousey brown hair clung to his forehead. Dull grey eyes were ringed with dark circles that had formed due to lack of sleep and pale skin almost seemed to blend with the dirty white snow.

He was completely numb to the world around him. Nothing mattered any more since he'd lost the only one who'd cared enough to at least pretend they loved him. His real parents were god knew where, his uncle had died when he was only four, his adoptive mother had just upped and left, and his adoptive father had recently moved away in order to get a better job.

He'd been walking for about an hour now, and he couldn't remember the way back to his apartment. Looking up, he literally froze when he saw the building he'd stopped in front of.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

Mike wanted to scream, but the sound was trapped in his lungs. He couldn't even breathe, he was so terrified.

_They can't hurt you, they can't hurt you, they can't hurt you,_ he thought desperately to himself, trying to quell the rising panic he felt. _It's been closed down for five years, they're gone, they can't get to you anymore._

He kept trying to reassure himself that he was safe. He knew that the longer he stayed there the higher the chances he'd have a panic attack got.

Mike's constant self-reassurance almost worked.

Then he saw the eye peaking in through the boarded up window.

The next thing he knew, he was lying in a heap on the frozen ground.

* * *

Mike groaned in discomfort. His limbs ached like hell, and his fingers seemed to burn. There was a stinging pain in his head and his eyelids felt like lead. Not only that, but his chest hurt and his nose felt completely blocked, like he had a really, _really _bad cold.

Propping himself up onto his elbows, he found himself in his apartment, on the scruffy yet comfortable couch.

_How did I get back here?_ Mike questioned. _I'm almost certain I passed out on the streets. If I should be anywhere, it's the hospital, and I know I wasn't carrying any sort of ID with me._

Trying to figure out what had occurred whilst he was most certainly unconscious, Mike almost didn't notice the meal that had been placed on the coffee table for him. Or the note next to it.

Confused, Mike picked up the note and read it. The handwriting it had been written in was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

_Next time you go for a walk in the snow, wrap up first. I'd rather you didn't become a human Popsicle._

Mike had to laugh at the joke. That odd sense of humour seemed familiar as well.

_Just remember that there'll always be someone there for you, okay?_

_F._

He just wished he'd gotten the message sooner.

* * *

**Don't hate me please.**


End file.
